1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a voice guidance switching device for use in, for example, a car navigation device installed in a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, various functions have been added to car navigation devices installed in vehicles. For this reason, when function-selecting and function-confirming switches are provided for each function, the number of switches increases. In consideration of this drawback, car navigation devices are generally disposed with a monitor having a screen on which are displayed virtual buttons that indicate various functions. The virtual buttons are selected and confirmed by use of touch sensors disposed in the monitor or by use or a controller including a joystick, whereby the functions represented by the virtual buttons are implemented.
When the car navigation device is structured in this manner, it becomes possible to display many virtual buttons simply by switching the monitor screen, whereby the number of actual switches is reduced. In other words, there is an advantage in that many functions can be added to the car navigation device itself, regardless of whether the device utilizes a controller having a few number of switches, panel switches, or a controller using a means including a joystick that have a few number of switches.
However, every time the monitor screen is switched, the virtual buttons displayed on the monitor screen are altered. For this reason, there is a disadvantage in that the screen must be viewed when the navigation device is operated, which means that a driver cannot safely operate the navigation device while driving the vehicle.
In order to overcome this disadvantage, proposals have been made to add a voice guidance function to car navigation devices, whereby the name and description of a function to be implemented by confirming the virtual button that has been selected is outputted by voice, in cases in which a virtual button has been selected by a controller or by touching touch sensors in the monitor screen and cases in which a virtual button is selected by moving a joystick.
When such a voice guidance function is added to the car navigation device, it becomes unnecessary to view the monitor screen since the description of the function to be implemented can be understood by listening to the outputted voice. This proves advantageous because it is possible for a driver to select a virtual button for implementing a desired function without having to take his/her eyes off of the road to view the monitor.
In such a car navigation device disposed with a voice guidance function, the voice guidance is generated once a virtual button is selected. After the voice guidance has been completed, the voice guidance function is confirmed. Thus, time is consumed because a plurality of selections must be hierarchically made until the desired function is finally implemented.
Consequently, except for the time when the driver operates the car navigation device while the vehicle is in motion, the voice guidance is unnecessary because the car navigation device can be operated while viewing the monitor screen when a vehicular occupant other than the driver operates the car navigation device or when the driver operates the car navigation device while the vehicle is stopped. However, when it becomes necessary to use voice guidance to operate the car navigation device, it is troublesome for the operator (driver or passenger) because time is consumed until a desired function is finally implemented.
In view of the aforementioned facts, it is an object of the present invention to obtain a voice guidance switching device that can switch voice guidance between an operable state and an inoperable state, in response to situations in which the voice guidance is or is not necessary.
A voice guidance switching device of the present invention, comprises: a voice guidance generator for generating a voice in response to a function of a specific device in a vehicle interior, with the voice guidance generator being connected to the specific device; a first operating device for operating the specific device by predetermined operations, with the first operating device being disposed at a location at which the first operating device can be operated by an occupant seated in a driver""s seat of the vehicle; a second operating device for operating the specific device by operations corresponding to the predetermined operations, with the second operating device being disposed at a location at which an occupant seated in a seat other than the driver""s seat can operate the second operating device; and a switching device, wherein the switching device receives a signal transmitted from one of the first operating device and the second operating device, determines whether the signal is transmitted from the first operating device or the second operating device, and switches the voice guidance generator to an operable state when it is determined that the signal is transmitted from the first operating device.
In accordance with the voice guidance switching device with the above-described structure, a variety of signals such as operation signals transmitted from the first operating device and the second operating device are transmitted to the switching device. At the switching device, a determination is made of whether the received signal is transmitted from the first operating device or from the second operating device.
Here, if it is determined that the signal received at the switching device is from the first operating device, the voice guidance generator is set to the operable state by the switching device.
For example, in a case in which the voice guidance generator is connected to a car navigation device, when a virtual button which is for a function selection and displayed on a monitor screen is selected, the voice guidance generator utters a function name, function content or the like of the selected virtual button. Otherwise, in a case in which a vehicle reached a place where the vehicle is required to turn right or left, the voice guidance generator suggests by voice, for example, to turn right or left.
Meanwhile, for example, if the voice guidance generator is set to a stopped state (an inoperable state) by the switching device in a case in which it is determined that the signal received at the switching device is from the second operating device, the voice guidance generator basically never operates in any conditions. Therefore, for example, in a case in which the virtual button displayed on the monitor screen is selected with the above-described car navigation device, the voice guidance generator never utter by voice the function content and the function name, or it never suggests by voice, for example, to turn right or left.
Preferably, the voice guidance switching device of the present invention further comprising: a determination device for determining whether the second operating device has been operated from the driver""s seat or a seat other than the driver""s seat, with the determination device being disposed in correspondence with the second operating device, wherein the second operating device is disposed at a location at which the second operating device can be operated from the driver""s seat and a seat other than the driver""s seat.
In accordance with the voice guidance switching device with the above-described structure, the second operating device is operable from both the driver""s seat side and the seat other than the driver""s seat. However, in a case in which the second operating device was operated, a determination is made by the determination device of whether the second operating device was operated from the driver""s seat side or from the seat other than the driver""s seat. A signal corresponding to the determination result of the determination device is transmitted to the switching device. If the determination device determined that the second operating device was operated from the driver""s seat side, the switching device sets the voice guidance generator to the operable state. Accordingly, the voices corresponding to the operation content are uttered.
On the other hand, if the determination device determined that the second operating device was operated from the seat other than the driver""s seat, the switching device sets the voice guidance generator to the stopped (inoperable) state. The voice guidance generator thus never be operated basically in any conditions.
More preferably, the voice guidance switching device of the present invention further comprising a speed detector for detecting vehicle speed and generating a speed signal corresponding to the vehicle speed, wherein the speed detector is one of directly and indirectly connected to the switching device, and the switching device switches the voice guidance generator between the operable state and the inoperable state on the basis of the speed signal.
At the voice guidance switching device with the above-described structure, the speed of the vehicle when the vehicle is travelling is detected by the speed detector. Further, this speed detector is connected to the switching device and transmits the speed signal corresponding to the vehicle speed which was detected by the speed detector itself. At the switching device, a determination is made, from the speed signal transmitted from the speed detector, of a travelling state of the vehicle, i.e., whether or not a current travelling speed of the vehicle is exceeding a predetermined speed, whether or not the vehicle is stopping, or the like.
Further, on the basis of this determination result (in other words, on the basis of the speed signal transmitted from the speed detector), for example, even if the first operating device was operated, in a case in which the travelling speed of the vehicle is lower than the predetermined speed and in a case in which the vehicle is stopping, the switching device sets the voice guidance generator to the operation stopped state.
Further preferably, the voice guidance switching device of the present invention wherein the switching device switches the voice guidance generator between the operable state and the inoperable state on the basis of whether duration of an operation performed at one of the first operating device and the second operating device is equal to or exceeds a predetermined amount of time.
In accordance with the voice guidance switching device with the above-described structure, when the first operating device or the second operating device is operated, the switching device sets the voice guidance generator to the operable state or the stopped (inoperable) state basically on the basis of the signal transmitted as the first operating device or the second operating device was operated. However, if the first operating signal or the second operating signal has not continuously been operated for or passing a predetermined duration, the switching device does not switch the voice guidance generator from the operable state to the stopped state, or from the stopped state to the operable state.
Accordingly, the voice guidance generator can be prevented from being switched in association with an inadvertent operation.
Still further preferably, the voice guidance switching device of the present invention wherein the voice guidance generator generates a voice for a function, among a plurality of functions of the specific device, selected by operation of one of the first operating device and the second operating device.
In accordance with the voice guidance switching device with the above-described structure, one of the plurality of functions owned by the specific device is selected by the first operating device or the second operating device. If the voice guidance generator is in the operable state at this selected state, the voice guidance generator utters voices for the selected function such as the name and the outline of the function.
Therefore, when an occupant seated at the driver""s seat operates the first operating device when the vehicle is travelling, the occupant can confirm the selected function without viewing the first operating device and the display section which displays the plurality of functions that the above-described specific device own.
On the other hand, in a state in which an operator of the first operating device or the second operating device can view the first operating device or the second operating device and the display section or the like that are owned by the above-described specific device, i.e., in a state in which a guidance given by voice is not particularly needed, such as in a case in which an occupant seated at the seat other than the driver""s seat operates the second operating device, if the voice guidance generator is set to the operation stopped state by the switching device, subsequent operations will be allowed without waiting for the voices.
More preferably, the voice guidance switching device of the present invention wherein the specific device comprises a monitor having a screen, with the monitor outputting predetermined images on the screen; and a controller for outputting to the monitor screen one to a plurality of selections and selecting one to a plurality of the selections on the basis of a signal transmitted from one of the first operating device and the second operating device; wherein the voice guidance generator generates a voice for the selection selected on the basis of the signal transmitted from one of the first operating device and the second operating device.
In accordance with the voice guidance switching device with the above-described structure, when the first operating device or the second operating device is operated in a state in which the controlling section displays a selective section or the plurality of selective sections on a monitoring device, the selective section or one of the plurality of selective sections is selected. In this selected state, if the voice guidance generator is in the operable state, the voice guidance generator utters voices (e.g., the name and the outline of the function) for the selected function.
Accordingly, when the occupant seated at the driver""s seat operates the first operating device while the vehicle is travelling, the occupant seated at the driver""s seat can confirm which selective section (function) was selected without viewing the screen of the monitoring device.
On the other hand, in a state in which an operator can view the screen of the monitoring device, i.e., a state in which the guidance given by voice is not particularly needed, such as in a case in which the occupant seated at the seat other than the driver""s seat operates the second operating device, the voice guidance generator is set to the operation stopped state by the determination device and the switching device, subsequent operations or the like are thus allowed without waiting for the voices.
Incidentally, as described above, in the invention relating to the respective claims, the specific device, the voice guidance generator, and the switching device are basically connected to each other. In the structure of the voice guidance switching device of the present invention, each of the specific device and other devices which form the voice guidance switching device may be provided independently to each other, and two or more among them may be integrated to be substantially formed to as one device.
Specifically, the switching device, the determination device and the like may be comprised by a computer or a CPU.
Further, the present invention itself can be a function of a specific device. In this case as well, it is considered that the specific device and the structure of the present invention are connected to each other.
Specifically, in a case in which the present invention is applied to a car navigation device and an audio unit, the present invention and the car navigation device or the audio unit may be formed separately and mechanically and electrically connected to each other. In a case in which the present invention is applied as a function to such car navigation device and audio unit, each of the car navigation device and the audio unit serve as a specific device as well as the present invention itself.